New Helvetia Confederation
The New Helvetia Confederation also known more commonly as New Helvetia is a sovereign confederacy located in the of the former state of . Created in 1966, from the Federal Charter of 1966, after the Helvetian Valley Revolution, which unified the nations of San Joaquin Valley Republic and the Sacramento Valley Provisional. In 1974, the confederation lead the Golden War against the San Francisco Democratic Peoples Republic, one of the remaining communist puppet states in the United States created by the after World War Three, and has since then fought the Californian Civil War against the socialist republics of Los Angeles Socialist Protectorate and the San Diego Peoples Republic. With the Central Valley, and the Canton of Palacade incorporated fully by 1989, the economy of the Helvetia developed rapidly, the gold deposits were mined without any regulation and drilling for oil with semi regulation began in the Central Valley which lead to the creation of Helvetia Standard, the leading oil producing company inside the nation. With a government fashioned on as a Federal directorial republic with elements of direct democracy, the nation boasts high democratic standards, citizens in cantons have the option to send representatives to the Helvetian Assembly or to directly vote on the issue at hand if at least 85% of the population are willing to vote directly. Lead by the National Helvetian Council, power is heavily de-centralized politically, yet military power is extremely centralized within the Helvetian Guard taking orders directly from General William Clarke, minister of national defense on the council. Having an extremely hawkish outlook in foreign policy, one of the foundations of the Confederation is too remove all and any remaining remnants of communism inside the United States. Engaged in heavy conflict through most of its lifespan, Helvetia maintains a well trained military prepared to defend against any intruder. In 1976, with the completion of the Helvetian-Pineland Railway, the first cargo to be shipped across the rail line was heavy amounts of ammunition, artillery, jeeps, and military personnel to help the House of Wolver in the War of the Four Houses. Helvetian intervention into the war was heavily popular with fear that the loss of Pineland would mean the downfall of the Confederation due to its oil dependency. History While not electing for in the 1960 Presidential election, Californians were charmed by the presidents personality and San Francisco bowed to the ideologies concerning race, but heavily opposed the governments policy of the war. In xxxx, president Kennedy and vice-president died in a suspicious plane crash. With elections needing to be held quickly, Republicans nominated Dudley, a conservative from the state of Ohio. Gripping the nation into McCarthyism, and leading a charge against communism Dudley was elected with ease. In 19xx, the with the backing of the launched a nuclear warhead destroying the United States capital of . In the attack, consumed all the lives of the Presidential cabinet, the entirety of the United States Congress, and most importantly Dudley. America's eastern coast was sent into a blackout, with the EMP hitting as far as New Orleans and Minneapolis. With masking technology, the Soviet forces had already developed on the shores of the United States West Coast, launched a full on assault. Within 42 hours, the cities along the Californian coast were taken with ease, with San Francisco and Los Angeles falling without a single bullet fired from the American side. American forces developed around the area and entrenched into the entrances of the Great Valley. During the defense process, military strategists renamed the valley to the Helvetian Valley, in which was difficult for Soviets to pronounce correctly, thus allowing for easy capture of spies. Soviets launched the 1960 Great Valley Offensive, which targeted heavily to capture the remaining government of California whom had created an enclave to the Soviet Invasion. Governor lead the defensive process and gained large support from Californians to try and stand their ground. With a year of trench warfare across the San Francisco Bay, and in mountain warfare in the Serra, a car bombing in Sacramento killing Governor Brown lead the final trumpet for the Soviet offensive, which stormed the confused soldiers. The Battle of Vallejo was the main conflict of the offensive and was a decisive victory for the communist forces whom flooded the Helvetian valley within 24 hours. The Californian government, refusing to admit surrender to the Soviet Army, were instead shot in front of the capital. Massive amounts of art work, literature and signs of religious devotion were destroyed throughout California. Religion was abolished, press was now state controlled by a firm, production was sized by the Californian Soviet which was head by Russian exclusive "immigrants". Public demonstrations were illegal, and schools began introducing communist literature. Revolution See Also: Helvetian Valley Revolution On August 21st, Zachary Birnen with the aid of a small group of men launched the Helvetian Uprising of 1965, seizing the moment of the Sino-Soviet War, attacked the Californian Soviet military base of Fort Unity . Leading the charge in the South was a self proclaimed disciple of Birnen, Johnathan Williams, whom saw a more conservative political alignment for the Helvetian community. The 110th Bakersfield Brigade was created by purely white Protestant males, while Birnens 1st Helvetian Division, known as the Revolutionary Brigade was composed of white, black, Latino, Protestant, Roman Catholic (Birnen himself was a Catholic), house wives and students. In a matter of a few days, the Helvetian Revolution was successful, the remaining Soviet forces fled to San Francisco and Los Angeles. Only minor skirmishes occurred in the interior of where Communist forces had declared a official surrender on September 12th. Helvetian Republics After the Helvetian Revolution concluded, two social and political ideologies arose in opposition to each other. In the Sacramento Valley were liberalism and equality were important in the Birnen Doctrine, which setup the temporary ideological state of the Helvetian Sacramento Valley Provisional. Birnen was a promoter of the direct vote, which he believed that the Canton of Sutter (formerly Sacramento) should vote on every issue with atleast 85% of the populace having a say. While in the southern San Joaquin Valley, ideological giant Johnathan Williams lead his ideological Williams Racial Doctrine which promoted racial segregation, religious institution in the state, anti-homosexual laws and immigration quotas. Williams created the Helvetian San Joaquin Valley Republic to reject having to bow to Birnen and his Confederate army. Williams installed segregation, which still has legal standing in five cantons of the Confederation. Formation Both Birnen and Williams knew that the two states would be unable to withstand the revenge of the California Soviet, whom already begun amassing its forces in former San Francisco. Birnen, wanted a strictly united unitary government, with direct voting. Williams on the other hand wanted small semi-independent cantons with powerful elected elites. Williams reject full suffrage, and would not agree to a fully powerful federal state. On May 6th, Birnen and his government agreed to the terms of their southern brothers. Birnen, afraid of the Communists, whom already began to march across the bay was quick to act and hastily sent the Federal Charter of 1966 to Bakersfield to be signed, Birnen refused to attend saying "...I would not taint myself with the vile of that un-holy, racist, misogynistic land." The Federal Charter allowed the unification of economic and military polices, while social concerns were left to the cantons individually. Inside the charter gave individuals rights that must be enforced by the national government when seen. When Helvetian forces entered into San Francisco durning the Golden War, they would not allow the extension of racial segregation due to it being a 'federal offensive' and not an individual 'cantonal offensive'. On March 21st, 1969 Assembly Speaker Johnathan Williams introduced bill with the aid of Oregonian Daniel O'Brien to propose the inclusion of the canton of Palacade, a refugee state of the cities of and . O'Brien was a social liberal, as well with most of the population of Palacade. Birnen knew that the population in the future would surpass the Northern Helvetian Valley, making them an prime priority for the safety of a non-segregated national state. The Palacade Admission Act was perhaps the most defining moment of Helvetian politics, with the act caused massive tension between the north and the south, with Williams extremely against the admission of the new state rallied a new party called the Helvetian Nationalist Party, which was a populist, racial dogma oriented party that wanted to establish all of Helvetia as a segregated unitary state. The Social Justice Party which was created at the beginning of the formation of the country attacked the remaining Democrats and Progressives in the cantons, requiring them to join the party or face the consequences. With the act came a close vote, the nay's counted to 59 votes, with the ya's counting at 61, three votes coming from a moderate group of Nationalists from Fresno. The Nationalists, whom had a majority were outraged and threatened to secede if the new state refused to push segregation in the new territory. Economy See Also: Economy of Helvetia , downtown New Berne. ]]With having a mixed economy, with both heavily capitalistic and socialistic tendencies it makes industries primarily beneficial for the middle class. Government policies typically target foreign industries and will heavily tax incoming goods. On several occasions, the federal government from Providence has lead operations against the small northern satellite ; the Cascades in efforts to protect the Palacade economy. With a largely agrarian based economy, wheat and corn prices imported into the Confederation are extremely high, and government protectionist polices have lead to questionable actions to protect Cannabis industry. Minerals and oil extraction are also large sectors of the confederation, the Invasion of Nevada in 1993 was primarily to remove the weak Soviet presence and in place a build a republic for the interests of the Helvetian Standard, the largest mineral and oil extractor inside the western seaboard. While seen as a highly unfair and 'monopoly' style corporate layout, the governments workings inside the company have allowed it to remain one of the largest providers of well paying jobs inside the nation, corporate CEO's and board members are typically seen as less greedy in terms of pre-war corporate holders. CEO and President, Marcus Paxton is a leader within the Helvetian market and is the definitive player if industrial powers within the Helvetia's sphere will succeed. The Helvetian Confederate Reserve is the government financial regulatory agency, setting loan rates and minting the nations money. It also provides, the republics of Nevada, the West Idaho Republic, the Republic of East Idaho, Cascades, Eureka, and the Arizona Protectorate with loans and offical currency backing. With the Federal Reserves Contingency Act, the Helvetian Reserve has actively perused to take former holdings of the defunct . It is the single largest holder of gold in the world. Inflation rates and monetary rates are adjusted in times of economic woes and seek to help the benefit of the common man. Category:Helvetia